The Next Senju
by Lady Tami
Summary: What if before Dan had died, he had impregnated Tsunade? Moriko Senju was the reason Tsunade didn't leave the village and her birth changed a lot of things in the coming generation. Watch as she grows up surrounded by people who will pave the path for the next generation. Pre-Naruto series, Kakashi's generation.
1. Chapter 1

**What if before Dan had died, he had impregnated Tsunade? Moriko Senju was the reason Tsunade didn't leave the village and her birth changed a lot of things in the coming generation. Watch as she grows up surrounded by people who will pave the path for the next generation. Pre-Naruto series, Kakashi's generation.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, I don't even really own the plot, I am just getting creative with Kishimoto's plot.**

Tsunade bent over Dan's bleeding body and attempted to heal him. "Stop bleeding! Just stop bleeding!" She cried as she poured more energy into her mystical palm technique to try and heal him. "Come on Dan! You have to be here for our daughter when she is born!" This comment drew the attention of the two other shinobi near Tsunade. The blonde woman had put on a bit of weight and was about five months pregnant.

"Tsunade-chan, I told you not come…" Dan commented feebly as he looked up at his lover. "You could…hurt little Moriko-chan…" He said before he coughed up a bit of blood. This made Tsunade pour more energy in. "Tsunade-chan…. I'm not going to make it…. Raise our daughter… raise her to be strong and proud of the village that I…" He trailed of as he coughed again. "That I gave my life for…" Dan looked away from Tsunade's face down to her abdomen. He lifted a shaky hand and touched her stomach.

"Tou-san loves you Moriko-chan…" He looked up at Tsunade. "I love you… take care of her and Shizune…" He gave one last shuddering breath before he closed his eyes and death took him. Tsunade kept trying to heal him even after she sensed that his heart has stopped. "Tsunade-san! You have to stop! He is already dead!" One of her shinobi companions cried and pulled her away from the body of her fallen lover.

Tsunade wrapped her arms around herself as sobs wracked her body. Dan's body was sealed into a scroll and one of the shinobi picked up Tsunade. "We have to get back to Konoha…" He told his companion quietly and the two of them took off back towards the village.

 **After the second shinobi war**

Tsunade was now almost seven months pregnant and was packing all the valuable things in the Senju compound up. Shizune was also packing her things, the two of them were planning on leaving the village that night, without anyone knowing. Jiraya was out of the village and Hiruzen was stuck in his office doing paperwork, so there was no one to stop her from leaving.

Tsunade sealed her and Shizune's belongings into a scroll and the two of them began walking towards the entrance of Konoha. The walk was quiet as both of them didn't know what to say to the other. As they approached the gate to the village they saw a figure and Tsunade immediately sighed. "Jiraiya, what are you doing here?" She asked quietly.

The white haired Sannin smiled at her. "I am here to convince you to stay, hime."He told her honestly and Tsunade glared at him. "This village has done nothing but take away the people I love, Oji-san, Nowaki… Dan…." She mumbled as she glared at him.

"But this was also the village that they all loved and gave their lives for, Tsunade, Dan wanted to raise your daughter here. He wanted her to become a ninja that loves the village as much as he did. Nowaki wanted to be the Hokage so that he could make this village the best there is… And Hashirama-sama, he built this village, sacrificing his friendship with Madara Uchiha in order to build the strongest village." Jiraiya reasoned but Tsunade would not hear any of it. She pulled Shizune close to her and pushed past him out the gates.

"Didn't Dan ask you to raise her to be strong and proud of the village he gave his life for?" He called after her and Tsunade froze in her spot. Her shoulders started trembling. She turned around to look at Jiraiya with anguish filled eyes. "What if this village takes her away from me to? What if it takes both her and Shizune away from me?" She asked with a shaky voice. Jiraiya walked forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That is something you have no control over hime, train them to be strong and proud Konoha shinobi, you won't be alone and both of them will have friends who will help make the stronger." Jiraiya said and slowly saw her resolve draining. "At the first sign of their lives being in danger, I will leave the village and never come back. And if they die because of this village, I will burn it to the ground." She promised him with venom filled words.

Jiraiya nodded and lead Tsunade back towards the Senju compound. Tsunade sniffled quietly, and Shizune shuffled closer to her and clutched her leg. Tsunade smiled down at Dan's niece and rubbed her hand along Shizune's hair. The two of them unpacked and went to their rooms. Tsunade was laying in bed looking at a picture of Nowaki when Shizune came in. "Can I sleep with you Tsunade-chan?" She asked and Tsunade nodded and lifted up the blankets so Shizune could climb under them.

 **Two months later**

Tsunade was walking Shizune home from the ninja academy when the first contractions happened. When she got back to the Senju compound, Jiraiya was there writing one of his books. Tsunade had just gotten into the house when there was a slight pulling sensation and a trickle of fluid between her legs. Jiraiya turned to Tsunade and saw her staring wide eyed at her abdomen. "What's wrong, hime?" He asked with a panicked voice.

"I think my water just broke." She said calmly. Jiraiya's eyes widened considerably. The white haired Sannin raced to Tsunade and brought her to the hospital. Tsunade was immediately brought into a room. Tsunade's labour got intense after her water broke. Her contractions were near constant and by the time the nurse actually had her prepped to give birth, she was already fully dilated.

The medic nin who was in-charge of the natal unit rushed into the room. "Ok Tsunade-sama, you probably know the drill, but I need you to push!" She said calmly. Tsunade grunted and pushed. The pain that rippled through Tsunade was enough to make her cry out. "Keep pushing Tsunade-sama!" The medic nin encouraged. Tsunade pushed again.

The birthing process took a little over three hours. After one final push, a high pitched cry could be heard throughout the natal unit. Tsunade slumped against her pillows. The medics made quick work of checking to make sure Tsunade's daughter was healthy.

"Here is your beautiful baby girl. What is her name?" The head medic asked as she place the infant in Tsunade's arms. "Moriko Senju…" Tsunade said, she could bare giving Moriko Dan's last name. Her daughter had a head full of light blonde hair that was lighter than Tsunade's and almost looked silver. The baby blinked up at Tsunade to reveal perfectly shaped eyes that were the exact same shade of brown as Tsunade's. The baby's face was heart shaped with delicate features and she was small for a newborn baby, being only sixteen inches long and weighing six pounds, but she seemed healthy.

Jiraiya looked over at the baby in his teammates arms. "You did good, hime, real good." He told her with a soft smile. Tsunade smiled down at her daughter and held her close as she drifted off to sleep.

 **Six years later**

A young Moriko Senju woke up and got out of bed excitedly as she realised what day it was. "Today is the day I start at the academy!" She squealed and ran towards her closet. A year ago on Moriko's fifth birthday Tsunade had begun training her on Chakra control and simple jutsu, which she worked on regularly with her Nee-chan and her mother. Moriko reflected on her training as she dressed. She wore a pair of dark blue shorts underneath a piece of fabric that hung down over her right leg and was a dark green colour (1). She quickly pulled on a sleeveless dark blue shirt. Then finally she pulled on her shoes, which looked like regular shinobi sandals except for the fat that they had a chunky one inch heel on the back.

Moriko wrapped her arms in bandages from wrist to the middle of her biceps, and wrapped her legs from the ankle to above the knee, leaving about four inches of skin visible between her bandages and the bottom of her shorts. Finally Moriko pulled on a pair of dark green gloves that covered her arms up to the middle of her forearm.

Moriko pulled her platinum hair up into a long high pony-tail before she fixed her fringe to look like her mothers. Moriko finally ran down the stairs in her house to the kitchen where her mother and Nee-chan were. "Good morning Kaa-chan, Shizune-nee!" She said happily as she sat at the table for breakfast.

"You seem excited imouto-chan!" Shizune said with a smile. The ten year old was dressed in a short green kimono with slits up the side that revealed her fishnet shorts underneath. Since she had become a genin, Shizune trained every day with either her team or with Tsunade in order to become a medic ninja. Moriko nodded enthusiastically. Shizune smiled at her and handed her a plate with rice and grilled tofu on it. Moriko gave thanks for her meal and began chowing down.

After breakfast Moriko kissed her mother on the cheek before going to the door. "Shizune-nee, are you walking me today?" She asked her older sister figure. Shizune shouted back "Yes, just give me a minute!" The platinum blonde girl jumped from foot to foot as she waited for Shizune to be ready to bring her to the academy.

"So, you are probably well ahead of your peers in the case of your chakra control, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't pay attention. Also, Tsunade-ane(2) and I will be increasing your training from now on. You will be learning our style taijutsu." Shizune informed the young Senju. Moriko nodded enthusiastically. "This is your first day at the academy, so you will only really be talking today, getting to know your classmates, and maybe a few diagnostic tests on your chakra levels." The black haired kunoichi continued.

Moriko listened to Shizune intently as she walked towards the academy. The older girl was talking about plans for Moriko's training that was coming up. When the pair finally arrived at the academy there were already children being checked in with the teachers. Shizune walked the two of them over to a middle aged man who was directing people.

"Hello Hokage-sama, I have Moriko Senju here, it is her first year at the academy." Shizune said and Moriko stepped behind her slightly. The Hokage chuckled and looked down at a list. "She is in my wife, Biwako's class." The man said. Shizune's eyes widened and she looked over at Moriko. "You will be taught by one of the best teachers you could ask for!" Shizune said excitedly. Moriko smiled and stepped out from behind Shizune.

"She looks like…" The Hokage began and Shizune cut him off. "Tsunade, I know, she is the spitting image." Shizune said with a smile but the Hokage shook his head. "I was going to say she looks like the Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju; Moriko looks like her great grand-uncle." Hiruzen said with a smile. Shizune's eyes widened and she studied Moriko. The hair and eye colour were similar to the Nidaime Hokage, and so were the delicate features she possessed.

Shizune smiled at the Hokage. "I think it is time Moriko-chan got to class, and its time I go meet my team for a mission." Shizune said before she led her younger sister over to the Hokage's wife. "Biwako-sama, this is Moriko Senju, she is in your class." The medic nin said before bowing and turning away. Shizune kissed Moriko on the cheek and hugged her before leaving. Moriko looked up nervously at the brown haired lady who would be teaching her class.

Biwako smiled down at the platinum haired girl. "You were the last one to get here, so now why don't we go to our class?" She asked calmly. Moriko nodded. "Class D! Follow me!" She called and walked into the building. Immediately students began following her. When the students got into the class room that would be theirs for the next year.

The group of wannabe shinobi sat down in the class in random order. "How about we all introduce ourselves? Say your name, your favourite hobby and one area you are excited to learn." Biwako instructed and pointed to a short genin with spiky light grey hair. "My name is Hatake Kakashi, I enjoy training and I look forward to learning ninjutsu." He said in a quiet voice and Moriko sighed. 'I can practically hear the fan girls now.' She thought to herself. Moriko day-dreamed until the boy beside her talked, signalling it would be her turn soon.

"My name is Sarutobi Asuma, I love playing Shogi and am looking forward to weapons training." He said casually as Moriko looked at him, he had black hair which spiked at a weird angle and brown eyes. 'He looks like his mom…' Moriko thought before all the eyes turned to her. "My name is Senju Moriko, I love training with my Kaa-chan and helping her at the hospital. I look forward to Taijutsu and Ninjutsu classes." She said with a smile on her face.

At the mention of the Senju clan almost everyone's eyes widened. 'The Senju clan is almost extinct… there are only a few members in Konoha.' 'Look at her face, she looks just like the Nidaime Hokage.' 'Who are her parents?' Whispers started around the class and Moriko sighed. 'I always get attention just because of my clan…' she thought bitterly and glared down at the desk. "I know you! Dad talks about how you are Tsunade-sama's daughter! He says you will make a great opponent one day." A brown haired boy said. Moriko turned to look at him and glared.

"One of the Sannin's daughter? You must be very talented." The grey haired boy who spoke first said. Moriko shrugged and laid her hair down on her desk. The rest of the introductions went smoothly, only a few other names caused as much of a disruption as the Senju girl's had.

"Ok, now, I am going to assess your chakra levels and control, then we might do some weapon training." Biwako informed all of the wannabe ninja in the class. The students lined up in a line and one by one came forward and focused their chakra into a ram seal, then tried to balance a leaf on the tip of their finger.

Moriko went up and made the ram seal and focused her chakra. Biwako's eyes widened as she felt a similar chakra, though slightly different. 'Her charka feels like a mix of Tsunade's and Tobirama's…' The teacher thought. The small girl had large chakra reserves for her age, her levels being at that of a well-developed genin already. Next the platinum blond picked up a leaf and stuck it to her finger by concentrating chakra into her pinger.

"Moriko-san, can you do any other chakra exercises?" Biwako asked and Moriko nodded. The small Senju then proceeded to balance leaves on different parts of her body. 'Tsunade, she has your chakra control…' she thought with a smile. Biwako smiled down at her students. "I've decided to let you go early. Tonight, I want all of you to go to a ninja supply store and get a set of training Kunai and Shuriken, along with weapons holsters. I would also suggest getting a set of weights for training, we won't use them right away but if you excel at taijutsu, they would be a good idea." Biwako said with a smile.

Moriko sighed and got up from her seat. She began walking toward the door of the class. "Moriko-san!" Someone called as they ran to catch up to her. Moriko looked over and saw the brown-haired boy who told everyone who her mother was. "I am sorry about early Moriko-san, I didn't know you didn't want people to know…" He trailed of and rubbed his hand along the back of his head.

"I am Shiranui Genma!" He introduced and held his hand out for her to shake. "Senju Moriko." She said as she took the offered hand. "Anyway, I was hoping maybe we could train together? My tou-san could help us with weapons and stuff." He offered and Moriko thought over the offer. "Kaa-chan can help with taijutsu, and your terrible chakra control." She teased with a smile, though she accepted the offer. Genma smiled at her and nodded. "How about starting tomorrow, we alternate? Train one day with my tou-san and one day with you kaa-san?" Genma offered. Moriko smiled widely. "I will as kaa-chan, but that should be ok! If she can't help us on the days we are with her than my nee-chan will!" Moriko exclaimed.

Genma smiled at the platinum blond. "I will see you tomorrow Moriko-san!" He promised before racing home. Moriko smiled and begun the short walk back to the Senju compound. When Moriko got home she was the only one there, so she decided to get some training done. Moriko went to the yard and focused Chakra into her legs and begun to try and stand on the pond in her yard. The blond managed to stay standing on the pond for about ten minutes before her control slipped slightly and she fell through.

Moriko sighed and got out of the water to try again. "I can stand on trees for hours, why do I have trouble with water?" She asked herself out loud. "Maybe you are focusing too hard? This exercise should be subconscious." A male voice said from the end of the yard. Moriko glanced up sharply and saw long white hair. "Jiraiya Oji-chan!" She called excitedly as she raced across the water and towards her uncle. Moriko didn't notice she was still channeling chakra to her feet and she raced forward at an incredible speed.

"Hey Mori-chan!" Jiraiya exclaimed as he caught his niece and swung her around. "How are you? I know today was your first day at the academy." He asked with a grin. "It was awesome! I made a friend and we are going to train, alternating between training with Shiranui-san and with Kaa-chan!" She said excitedly. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I will help with your training when I am in town." He said and Moriko's smile widened even more.

"Thank you Oji-chan!" She said as she hugged him tighter. Jiraiya smiled at her. "Oh, Oji-chan, I need to go get a few things from the shinobi store, will you come with me?" She asked him with her big brown eyes pleading. Jiraiya smiled and nodded at her. The two of them set out to go to the store. The walk to the market of Konoha was a long one, so Jiraiya filled it by explaining the concept of a jutsu his student was creating to Moriko. The small blonde furrowed her eyebrows in concentration as she listened.

Jiraiya started explaining the problem they were having with the jutsu. Moriko pursed her lips as continued walking. Too the people around them, the sight was quite interesting; Jiraiya was talking animatedly, with his hands making gestures, and Moriko was concentrating very hard on what he was saying. "Oji-chan, have you tried to make pure chakra spin for the jutsu?" She asked and Jiraiya's eyes widened. He looked down at the blonde with wide eyes. 'After this I have to go see Minato, this could make his jutsu work.

The two arrived at the shinobi shop. "Oji-chan, do you know if Kaa-chan has any scrolls on seal theory and jutsu making?" Moriko asked her uncle. Jiraiya thought for a minute. "I don't know, we can always get some just in case, plus, then you can begin your own library." He said and she beamed up at him. The small Senju rushed into the store. She quickly found a set of training kunai and shuriken. She then went and found a set of weights that were sealed bandages which relied on chakra to determine the weight. Finally she went over to the scroll section of the store.

Moriko picked out various scrolls on theory of different ninja arts including fuinjutsu, elemental ninjutsu, and Senjutsu. Moriko brought her choices to the counter of the store to be paid for. When she was on her way she saw a stack of paper. "Oji-chan, what is that?" She asked curiously. Jiraiya smiled at her. "That is chakra paper, if you channel chakra into it, it will show you what your natural affinity is." He informed her. Moriko furrowed her eyebrows then looked at the store keeper. The store keeper nodded encouragingly at her.

The small Senju picked up a piece of the paper and channeled her chakra into it. One half of the paper crumbled to dust and the other side literally liquefied. "What does this mean Oji-chan?" She asked with furrowed eyebrows. Jiraiya looked at her with wide eyes. "It means you have two affinities, earth and a very strong water affinity." He informed her. Moriko's eyes widened and she smiled. "Great Grand-uncle Tobirama had a water affinity and Kaa-chan has an earth affinity!" She said excitedly.

"Mori-chan, why don't you go pick up a few jutsu scrolls, make sure you have some earth and water jutsus." He suggested and Moriko rushed back over to the scroll section. She quickly picked out four scrolls Water style: Gunshot, Water style: Water Trumpet, Earth style: Head Hunter, and Earth style: Rock wall. She rushed over and showed her uncle the jutsus. Jiraiya nodded approvingly.

Moriko reached into her pouch to retrieve money her mother had given her for new equipment when Jiraiya shook his head. "This is my present for your start at the academy." He informed her. Moriko's eyes widened once again. "Are you sure Oji-san?" She asked quietly and he nodded. He paid for the supplies then quickly sealed them into a blank scroll he was carrying. Together the two of them walked back to the Senju compound.

When they reached the compound, Tsunade was already there and she was waiting for them. "How was school today Mori-chan?" She asked with a soft smile. "It was great! I made a friend name Shiranui Genma! He offered to train with me for a bit after school each day! We were wondering if every other day you would help us. His tou-san with teach us on the days you can't, please Kaa-chan? Even Oji-chan offered to help." She pleaded with her big brown eyes. Tsunade looked like she wanted to refuse but the minute she looked into her daughter's eyes she smiled.

"Of course I will help you and your friend. When I can't train you, I am sure Shizune-chan will." She told her daughter and Moriko smiled and hugged her mother tightly. Jiraiya smiled at the two. "Mori-chan found out her natural affinity today. She has a very strong earth affinity and an even stronger water affinity." Jiraiya told Tsunade. The female Sannin looked down at her daughter with wide eyes. "Well, we were going to up her training, I guess I will take that into account when we get to ninjutsu." Tsunade said and led the two of them to the yard.

"It is time you learned my taijutsu style, Mori-chan. This style is very forward and close cornered. You focus chakra into your hands and releasing it as you hit an opponent. It is almost like the goken style that is common among taijutsu masters." Tsunade explained. She demonstrated by focusing her chakra into her fist and hitting the ground; it immediately cracked and broke.

Moriko's eyes widened. "Do you have weights?" Tsunade asked her daughter and Moriko nodded. Jiraiya unsealed all her belonging and gave her the weights before taking the rest up to Moriko's room. Tsunade examined the weights. "Set them to twenty-five pound first, then we will begin going through the basics." She instructed. Moriko wrapped the bandages around her arms and focused enough chakra to make them weigh about twenty-five pounds.

Tsunade worked through the actual physical part of her taijutsu style. Tsunade and Moriko were soon exchanging punches which were not chakra-infused. Moriko picked up the style quickly, but was not used to it and had to condition her body. "Once you become proficient in the style without chakra, then we will start infusing chakra into it." Tsunade promised her daughter. "I want you to wear those weights all the time, except at night. When they become easy, increase the weight." She instructed.

"Now, let's see how your water walking is coming." Moriko walked over to the pond and focused chakra into her feet. Remembering what Jiraiya had said earlier, she didn't put all of her focus into her control and it was a good thing she didn't. Out of nowhere a shuriken came flying at her. Moriko whipped around to see Shizune grinning at her. Shizune then began firing senbon at her. Moriko dodged and kept up her water walking at the same time.

After about ten minutes of dodging weapons which came flying at her, Shizune finally stopped. "Good work, Imouto." She said and gestured down. Moriko looked down to see that this whole time she had been standing on the water. Moriko smiled widely at her older sister figure and ran towards her. Moriko slammed into Shizune and the two fell to the ground. "I love you nee-chan." She said with a smile.

Tsunade smiled at her daughter and Dan's niece. Her smile was short lived when she saw Moriko stiffen. "What's wrong Mori-chan?" She asked as she rushed over. "You have visitors coming, one man and a child." Moriko told her mother. "How do you know?" Tsunade asked and Moriko furrowed her eyebrows. "I touched the ground and I could feel them." She said and once again Tsunade's daughter took her by surprise. 'It's like Tobirama and Minato, she is a sensor…' But Tsunade had no more time to process her daughter's ability as a short man entered the field with a child by his side.

Tsunade smiled as her sensei entered the field with his son Asuma. "Sensei, it is good to see you, Shizune and I were just training Mori-chan." She said as her sensei approached. The Hokage glance over at Moriko and Shizune who were still on the ground discussing the girl's sensor ability. "I can see that." He said with a grin. "I was wondering if Moriko-chan would like to train with Asuma for a bit today, I have a small favour to ask you and Jiraiya, I will take care of her for now." He explained and Tsunade nodded. "Of course sensei." She replied and Hiruzen handed her a scroll which contained the details. "You should be finished by this time tomorrow." He said and Tsunade nodded and went to get Jiraiya.

"Moriko-chan, why don't you come over here and we can discuss what to do for today." The Hokage said. Moriko looked over at Shizune, who nodded encouragingly, before she went over to the older man. "As I am sure you know, this is my son Asuma; today the two of us are going to have a small training session." Hiruzen said. Instantly the happy aura dropped and was replaced by a serious mask. Before the two wannabe shinobi was not Old man Hiruzen, before them was The Professor.

Asuma and Moriko exchanged glances before settling down in front of Hiruzen. "I am going to teach you a jutsu that will come in handy later on. Do you already know the cloning jutsu?" He asked Moriko, he knew Asuma already did. Moriko nodded quickly, it was the first thing she had learned other than chakra control. "Well you are both pretty young, but I think you could use this. It is called the Water Clone Jutsu." He told them. Moriko's eyes sparkled with excitement.

'I am a water type so this should be easier for me than some.' She thought to herself. "You have to feel your chakra. Make the charka feel free flowing, then make the tiger seal. Picture water forming into you and say the name of the jutsu." Hiruzen instructed. Moriko nodded and did as she was told.

Moriko calmed her breathing and felt the chakra flow and how free it was, next she made the tiger seal and focus her chakra. Finally she picture water forming into her. "Water Style: Water Clone Jutsu." She called. There was the sound of water trickling and splashing. Moriko looked over to see what looked like her… if she had no bones. In a lump was a version of Moriko that was paler than the Senju. Moriko blushed in embarrassment.

"Its ok Moriko-chan, you simply did not put enough chakra into the jutsu. Put about double the amount you would to make a regular clone." Hiruzen instructed. Moriko nodded and tried again. This time the clone came out looking almost exactly like Moriko, with the exception of colours of the clones clothes.

"Good job Moriko-chan, keep working on it, while I try and find out why Asuma can't even form a decrepit clone." Hiruzen joked. Moriko worked over the jutsu, and kept re-doing it until she could form one perfect clone. Hiruzen finally discovered that Asuma was struggling with the jutsu because he was a wind type. Moriko smiled at him as she watch him try and learn the jutsu anyway. The blonde Senju looked away and towards the sun which was starting to set.

Moriko laid her hand on the ground and focused on finding her mother's chakra. When she couldn't find it Moriko sighed and looked at Shizune who was meditating. "How about we go for dinner? My treat." The Hokage suggested as Asuma lay on the ground panting. Shizune opened her eyes and looked over at the three training. The black haired kunoichi nodded and stood up.

The group of four began walking away from the Senju compound and towards a close by restaurant. "Hokage-sama, How come our class will only be in the academy for one year?" The aspiring Kunoichi asked. The Hokage thought about it for a minute. "It's because your group is full of prodigies, though not all of them will be classed as such. You all have extreme talent." Hiruzen said and continued on to the restaurant.

The rest of the night went smoothly and by the time Moriko got home she was so tired, she had barely managed to get to bed before she fell asleep.

 **And there is chapter one. I had the idea for this story when I was in the shower and just had to write it. The though had been nagging me for a while. 'What would had happened if Tsunade and Dan had a child before he died.' And this story is what came out of it. You may have noticed that I keep emphasizing the similarities between Tobirama and Moriko, which is because she is basically the second coming of the Nidaime Hokage.**

 **Hope you liked it, please no hate comments.**

 **Yours truly,**

 **Lady Tami**

 **Kurotsuchi wears a skirt over her shorts, but it looks like a rectangular piece of fabric that hangs over her right leg, this is the same, but in camo green**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All the characters, and places, and so far all of the jutsu belong Kishimoto.**

A few weeks later Moriko woke up excitedly. The blond Senju jumped out of bed and rushed into the shower. She quickly showered before rushing to get dressed. She pulled on an outfit identical to the one she wore every day and began wrapping her arms in bandages. On top of the bandages she placed her weight seals which simply looked like dark green straps. Moriko pulled her hair up once more. Finally she attached weapon pouch to her back.

Moriko went down the stairs to see only Shizune was there. "Do you know where Kaa-chan went?" She asked and Shizune shook her head. "Sorry Imouto, I have no clue." She said with a smile. Moriko sighed and nodded, her mother was leaving on missions a lot more often than she used too. Shizune placed her breakfast in front of her. "Eat quickly, I will be dropping you off at the academy earlier than yesterday; my team has a mission we have to leave early for." The kunoichi explained and Moriko nodded at her. The two girls ate their breakfast quickly and cleaned up before heading out the door.

"I will race you to the academy Nee-chan." Moriko said with a large smile before she took off at a high speed. The platinum blonde jumped from building to building. Behind the young Senju, Shizune was catching up. Moriko turned and saw Shizune close behind her. 'I need to do something…' She thought as she forced herself to go faster. Shizune sped up too and was soon running beside her. Moriko glanced up at her older sister and pursed her lips. The blonde Senju jumped to the ground and focused a small amount of her chakra into her feet to give her a small boost of speed.

Unfortunately it was not a good idea; Moriko accidently channeled too much chakra and caused the ground to crack beneath her feet. This action send the small girl tumbling down to the ground. Moriko skidded across the ground for a few feet before she stopped. The small girl stood up and rubbed her shoulder. "Ouch…" She mumbled. Shizune rushed over and performed a small diagnostic jutsu.

"Are you ok imouto?" She asked and Moriko nodded her head. "Just a little bruised." She said with a smile. "How about we walk the rest of the way Nee-chan?" She suggested and Shizune laughed and nodded her head enthusiastically. The two girls walked the rest of the short distance to the academy and when they got there Moriko quickly hugged Shizune before she ran over to Genma, who was standing with another brown haired boy. The new boy had a red bandage around his face overtop of his nose and tired looking brown eyes. "Good morning Genma-kun." Moriko said with a smile.

Genma smiled at her. "Good morning Moriko-chan, this is Namiashi Raido, our parents are good friends and want him to train with us." Genma said as he gestured to Raido. Moriko turned her hazel eyes to him. "It is good to meet you Raido-san, I am Senju Moriko. Oh, Genma-kun, Kaa-chan said she wouldn't be able to help us this week but my Oji-chan Jiraiya said he would help us this instead!" Moriko said with an excited smile. Genma's eyes widened.

"We are going to be trained by Jiraiya of the Sannin?" He asked in an awed voice and Moriko nodded enthusiastically. "We are going to be the strongest!" Genma practically yelled. Raido sighed at his friend's enthusiasm and Moriko simply giggled.

Across the field were Biwako and Hiruzen Sarutobi. "Are you thinking what I think you are thinking?" Biwako asked as she turned to look at her husband. "Those three would make an incredible genin team, once they graduate." Hiruzen said simply. Biwako raised her eyebrow but simply nodded. The couple continued discussing who would make the best genin teams once this class had graduated.

The bell to signal the beginning of class rang and all the students filed into the building, except class D who had a first period taijutsu lesson. Moriko sat on the ground near the front of the group with Genma beside her on one side, and a girl with long purple hair on her other side. "Ok class, to begin the day, we are going to continue with taijutsu. How many of you have already been trained in a taijutsu style by your clan or parents?" Biwako asked and almost all of the class's hands went up. The last weeks had been used to condition the body for higher fighting so now Biwako was finally going to see how proficient her students were in taijutsu.

"Well I am not going to pretend to be an expert in all of your taijutsu styles, but I think I will be able to offer at least some help. I will be pairing you up based on what I know of your taijutsu styles, then, you will spar with your partners one by one so that I can assess your skills. For those of you who come from civilian households, you will be joining another teacher during the sparing session and he will teach you." Biwako said and began calling names. "Senju Moriko and Hatake Kakashi." Biwako called and Moriko looked over to the silver haired and both of them stood up and moved to the sparring ring.

'He is small and probably relies on speed…' she thought to herself and looked down at her legs. 'I am fast with the weights on, and I've never trained with them off… I shouldn't risk it, I will keep them on.' She thought to herself. In the last week she had worked non-stop to be able to throw chakra infused punches like her Kaa-chan. Her training was showing, she was nowhere near good enough to do serious damage, but she could definitely send Kakashi flying if she landed a hit on him.

"Begin!" Biwako called but neither of the two students moved. Kakashi and Moriko studied each other and waited for the other to make a move. Moriko saw a slight tense in Kakashi's leg muscles and took that as her signal. She immediately began channeling chakra to her fist as she rushed forward. Moriko threw the first punch which Kakashi tried to catch. This was his first mistake because as soon as he caught the punch he was sent flying back into a tree. The sound Kakashi made when he hit the tree was one of surprise.

"You're Tsunade-sama's daughter, I should have known you would have the same fighting style." Kakashi said out loud and Moriko grinned at him. "How about we get a little more serious?" He suggested as he rushed her, and so the two top students clashed in a taijutsu battle.

The battle was fought on equal ground until Biwako finally called stop. "This will get down to a battle of endurance, which I know for a fact Moriko will win." She stated and Kakashi scoffed quietly under his mask. "Good job students." She said as the two students went back to the group. "You two were so cool!" A girl with purple markings on her cheeks said with a smile. Moriko blushed in embarrassment and Kakashi simply blinked at her.

"Good job Moriko-chan!" Genma said while pulling her down to sit next to him. "Tsunade-sama taught you well!" Raido told her with a small smile. Moriko nodded with a smile. "My Kaa-chan is a wonderful teacher!" She exclaimed enthusiastically as she watched the match between Gai and Uchiha Obito. Moriko leaned over to whisper in Genma's ear. "Gai has this one in the bag." She predicted.

Genma glanced over at her. "What makes you think that? Obito is from the Uchiha clan." He reasoned but Moriko grinned at him. "That is Might Dai's son." She informed him and his eyes widened. Might Dai was currently Konoha's taijutsu master. Genma looked at the match just in time to see Gai overpower Obito and claim the match as his. "I told you so." She stated smugly. Genma rolled his eyes at her childish behaviour.

The next lessons were a blur to Moriko. In ninjutsu class they learned how to do the substitution technique, which Genma's father had taught Moriko a week ago. Weapons class was just as boring because they were still practicing form. Moriko was quickly growing disenchanted with school because she was far ahead of what they were teaching. Some of the students in the class came from civilian families and because of that they had to start right at the basics.

During the lecture on the other hidden villages, Moriko literally slumped onto her desk, seemingly asleep. Biwako caught the platinum blonde slumped forward on her desk and her eye twitched slightly. "Moriko Senju, since you seem to know this all, what villages does Konoha have either a peace treaty or an alliance with?" Biwako asked loudly. Moriko twitched in surprise and raised her head.

"We have a peace treaty Sunagakure. We have alliances with Kusagakure and Amegakure. We used to have alliances with Kumogakure, Kirigakure and Uzushiogakure." The Senju listed in a bored tone which seemed to annoy Biwako more. The kunoichi narrowed her eyes. "Why did the alliances end with Kumo, Kiri, and Uzushiogakure?" She asked and Moriko snorted.

"Kumo tried to kidnap one of our kunoichi along with the Hyuuga heir. Uzushiogakure was completely decimated and is no longer a village, and Kiri's leader is kind of bat shit crazy." She stated frankly and the rest of the class laughed at her language. Biwako simply sighed and nodded her head. "Pay attention, class is not the place to sleep." She said to her student. Moriko sighed quietly but didn't slump back down on her desk.

Moriko looked beside her and saw Genma carving a design into the desk with his senbon. When the design final took form it was revealed to be a monkey with a pony-tail that distinctly resembled Biwako's. Moriko snorted quietly and Genma grinned at her. On the senbon wielding student's other side was Raido who was looking at him with disapproval. Moriko grinned at Raido and mouthed, 'Don't be a party pooper.' Raido simply rolled his eyes at her.

The last class of the day had finished and Moriko could not get out of there fast enough. Instead of taking the door like the other students she jumped out the window, followed by Genma and Raido. "Ok, so today we go to the Senju compound." She said and Genma nodded. Moriko looked at the other two briefly, sizing them up. "I bet you I can beat you to the Senju compound." She claimed confidently.

Genma raised an eyebrow at her. "And if I win?" He asked causing Moriko to smirk. "I will get you that set of senbon that you want." Her offer was not one he would pass up. "But, if I win, you have to be my partner for learning this new jutsu Oji-san has been teaching me." She added as an afterthought. Genma looked like he was about to back out, but the thought of the senbon made him agree.

The two were about to take off when they remember Raido. "What do you want if you win?" She asked and Raido thought for a minute. "There is this jutsu scroll that is sold out at the store and I know for a fact there is one in the Senju library. If I win, you have to let me borrow it." He said and Moriko nodded immediately. "One, two, three!" The three wannabe shinobi took off at top speed, leaving the other students with a large sense of amusement.

When the three students were getting close to the Senju compound, Moriko sent out a large chakra flare so that Jiraiya would meet them outside. The three skidded to a stop at the same time. "Oji-san, who won?!" She called across the yard to her 'uncle'. Jiraiya furrowed his eyebrows. "It looked like a tie to me…" He trailed off and they sighed. "So did no one win?" Raido asked Genma. Genma in turn looked to Moriko who was already looking at Jiraiya.

"We made bets on what we would get if we won… but it's a tie so I don't know who won…" The blonde Senju explained. Jiraiya laughed openly. "You got your mother's love of gambling." He said with another laugh. "How about you all get what you wanted if you won." He suggested causing Genma and Raido to look ecstatic. Moriko smiled and nodded.

"Raido, come with me, we will go get your jutsu." Moriko muttered to him and the two went into the house. Genma stayed outside pouting because he was left alone. Jiraiya smirked at him. "Ok kid, what have you been working on with Tsunade-hime?" The white haired Sannin asked him. Genma looked up, assuming it was him Jiraiya was talking too.

"Tsunade-sama has me working on the tree walking exercise and the earth clone jutsu." He stated and Jiraiya nodded with a thoughtful look on his face. "How about you show me your earth clone?" He proposed and Genma frowned. He made the two hand signs and focused his chakra. There was a small puff and beside Genma stood a perfect copy of himself.

"Ok, so you can do the jutsu, what else does Tsunade-hime have you doing with it?" The toad sage asked and Genma smiled. "She has me sparring with it, apparently it is best to learn where you lack by fighting yourself." Genma quoted his blonde sensei. Jiraiya smirked. 'Of course she would.' He thought to himself. "Ok, begin sparring, I will tweak your form." He promised as Moriko and Raido came out of the house. One of them was clutching a red scroll.

"Ahh, the phoenix flower jutsu?" Jiraiya asked and the two nodded their heads. Jiraiya gestured for Raido to come forward. The two of them began working on the jutsu. Moriko sunk down into the lotus position, except that she had laid her hands on the ground, and began meditating. Moriko felt an unfamiliar chakra approaching. She waited until it was close enough before she let two kunai fly in the direction of the presence.

"Whoa! I was not expecting those!" Came a light tone from the figure who had just appeared in the yard of the Senju compound. Standing there in all his glory was Konoha's yellow flash, Minato Namikaze. The tall shinobi had messy, spikey blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a goofy smile on his face. Moriko was standing with her arm still outstretched from throwing the kunai.

"Sensei, is the girl the sensor you wanted me to talk to?" Minato asked his former sensei while he was looking down at Moriko. "Yes, that is Moriko Senju, Tsunade's daughter." Jiraiya said but didn't look up from where he was teaching Raido the Phoenix flower jutsu. Minato sat down across from Moriko. "So how has your sensor ability manifested? We only have about 4 of them and Sensei assured me that I was the best to teach you." Minato rambled and Moriko smiled.

"I touch the ground and I can sense any chakra signature within the borders of the village, if I am close to the person I can normally either tell who they are, or what clan they are a part of." She explained and Minato's eyes widened. "So your ability is just like mine and the Nidaime Hokage's." He stated and Moriko nodded quickly. "So Sensei was correct in saying that I am the best option in teaching you." He mumbled. Minato thought for a minute. "Ok, so basically you have a really strong sensor ability that if trained could be a very valuable asset to both you and whatever team you are on in the future and I know just how we are going to train your ability!" Minato exclaimed. Moriko who was used to training with her mother and Genma's father was immediately thinking it was going to be really hard. The blonde Senju looked at him expectantly.

"We are going to play hide and seek!" He stated with a boyish grin. Moriko raised her eyebrow at him. "I am going to lower my chakra signature and then go hide in the village. You are going to have to find me, then you will go hide." Minato explained and Moriko giggled a bit. "Ok, so I will go hide, count to fifty, and then come find me." Minato said before he disappeared. Moriko began counting.

Behind her she heard Genma scoff. "She gets the coolest training." He muttered to himself as he kept up with his clone; near him Raido and Jiraiya snorted. Before Moriko go to fifty Jiraiya told the two others to switch so now he was teaching Genma jutsu and Raido was training by himself. Moriko finally got to fifty and laid her hand on the ground and began searching. After a few minute, Moriko felt Minato's chakra down by the academy. She got up and bolted towards the academy.

When she got there Minato was leaning against the door with a smile. "How hard was it to find me?" The Yellow flash asked her and she smiled. "It wasn't hard at all. All I had to do was focus on how I remembered your chakra, then I pinpointed where you were." She said with a giggle. Minato raised an eyebrow. "But I was suppressing it." He said and Moriko smiled. "It didn't feel like you were." She giggled again.

Minato pouted. "Beaten by a six year old…" he muttered causing her to smile again. "My turn!" She said excitedly. "Since I am not as fast as you, you have to give me twice as long!" She said with a grin and Minato nodded. Moriko rushed away from the academy. Moriko ran towards the Uchiha compound and easily slipped past the gates. The young Senju quickly 'henged' her appearance so that she looked like an Uchiha and sat down at one of the parks.

Moriko focused on calming her chakra. 'Make me unnoticeable.' She thought as she tried to make her chakra signature invisible. After five minutes Minato appeared in the Uchiha compound, but walked right passed Moriko. The Senju waited to see if he would turn back and find her but he just kept walking. Moriko released the henge and sprinted up behind Minato. The yellow flash definitely heard her coming and spun around.

"Where were you? I could tell you were in the Uchiha compound, but once I got here I couldn't feel which one you were." He said with a frown. "I just calmed my chakra and thought about what it would feel with my chakra being invisible." She said with a confused tone. Minato nodded and grinned. "This is the second time I was bested by a six year old… Now it's my turn, and this time, I won't be as easy to find." He said and he was off again.

After running all over the village Moriko and Minato finally headed back to the Senju compound. The two blondes walked into the clearing to see both Raido and Genma sitting on the ground in a lotus position. Moriko held her finger up to her lips in a gestured to be quiet. She silently approached the two meditating brunettes and jumped on them, knocking them both out of their position and onto their backs with her between them.

Jiraiya and Minato smiled at the scene of the three aspiring shinobi. Moriko in the center with her arms around Genma and Raido who looked incredibly confused at the blonde between them. "How was it?" Jiraiya asked his former apprentice. Minato smiled down at the young Senju. "She has incredible potential. It's like she is the second coming of Tobirama…" He trailed of and Jiraiya nodded. "I have been saying the same thing since she started her training. She has never struggled with anything, it all comes easy to her, but I am worried about what will happen once she starts missions. She may seem calm and collected, but she is pretty sensitive." He said and Minato nodded.

"She reminds me of Kushina and Tsunade. They both seem very confident and collected, but are both sensitive if you get under their skin. Does she have goals for the future?" He asked and Jiraiya nodded. "Does she ever! She says she is going to be the best kunoichi in the world, even stronger than Tsunade-hime, I even think she might give Sarutobi-sensei a run for his title. She wants to learn everything, medical ninjutsu, elemental ninjutsu, kenjutsu, weapons, you name it and she probably wants to learn it." Jiraiya said with a grin and Minato laughed. "I am sure she will achieve her goal and Sarutobi-sensei has years on her, his title is safe for a while." He said before glancing down at a watch he wore.

"I have to go, Kushina will be expecting me." He said with a slight blush. Jiraiya's smile turned to a perverse grin as he clapped Minato on the back. "Good job my student! I have taught you well!" He said with comic tears in his eyes. Before Minato laughed a screech caught their attention. The two looked over just in time to see Moriko deliver a solid punch to Genma before turning and kicking Raido. Both boys went flying and when they hit the ground there were twin groans from them.

"She has Tsunade-sama's strength…" Minato said with a slightly fearful voice. Jiraiya nervously agreed. "You should go see Kushina before she shows you the wrong side of her jutsu skills. I will go find out what happened with those three." The white haired Sannin turned with a wave and walked towards the three aspiring ninja.

"What did you do to annoy Moriko-hime?" He asked, adopting his nickname for Tsunade to her daughter. Moriko's eyes narrowed. "They decided it would be a good idea to tickle me." She said and Jiraiya laughed out loud. "What kind of ninja gets beaten by tickling?" He asked and her glare turned on him. Jiraiya smiled and advanced on Moriko with his fingers wiggling. "Oji-chan, you better not!" She cried and tried to run away.

Jiraiya caught her and began tickling her ruthlessly. Moriko screeched in laughter and tried to get Jiraiya off of her. "What are you doing to my daughter?" Tsunade asked as she walked into the Senju compound. Jiraiya stood up and looked over at his fellow Sannin. "I was trying to rid her of her weakness. She is very ticklish." Jiraiya stated, but looking away from Moriko had been a bad idea.

The young Senju delivered a solid kick to Jiraiya's shin which caused the white haired Sannin to drop to the ground. Tsunade smiled at her daughter and looked over at the other two. "It's nice to see you again Genma-chan, and who is your other friend?" She asked with a smile towards her daughters friends.

"Namiashi Raido, my parents are friends with Genma's and they wanted us to train together." The brunette with the red bandage across his face said. Tsunade smiled at the polite boy. "Well, did Jiraiya handle your training today?" She asked and the three nodded. "Well, you go do whatever while I get dinner ready, it will be done in an hour. Oh, Mori-chan, Sarutobi-sensei wanted to set up a play date with you and Asuma. I guess Genma-chan and Raido-chan are invited too." She told her daughter who nodded quickly.

Moriko went into her room and grabbed her money pouch before jumping down through the window. "Ok, let's go." She said and the three set off towards the shops. Back at the Senju compound Tsunade was watching them disappear. "Sarutobi-sensei is thinking of making the three of them a genin team." She said offhandedly. Jiraiya nodded. "They will make a great team, they all like each other a lot and have a lot of potential." Jiraiya muttered and there was a sudden wave of killer intent.

"If they know what's good for them, those feelings will stay platonic as they grow up." Tsunade growled and Jiraiya laughed at her over protective nature. "Don't worry about it Tsunade-hime, things will work out how they want to work out." He said wisely and they finally went inside.

Moriko, Genma and Raido walked into the weapons store and Genma immediately went to get the senbon set he wanted. The store keeper was a different one from last time. This time it was an old man with gray hair and wrinkles around his eyes. When he looked at Moriko his eyes widened. "Miss, what is your last name?" He asked her and she immediately replied that her last name was Senju.

"Before Tobirama-sama died… he had me make him a Katana, he paid for it and everything but never came to collect it. Since Tobirama-sama had no children and I didn't know Hashirama-sama's descendant, I couldn't give the blade to anyone. Now, I think it's time the sword went home." He said and Moriko's eyebrows furrowed. 'I've never even thought of using a katana…' She thought to herself. The old man went to fetch the blade while the three looked through the rest of the store. Moriko found another scroll, but this time on basic medical ninjutsu, to add to her library.

When the old man came back her handed her the katana. The handle was black wrapped with dark blue leather. The guard was a blue-silver colour and the blade was a brilliant silver. Finally the sheath was black with a blue pattern that looked like a dragon on it.

Moriko paid for the senbon and the scroll and the three were on their way back to the Senju compound. When they got into the house Tsunade and Jiraiya were talking over a class list while serving dinner. "What are you talking about?" Moriko asked her mother and her uncle. "We are looking at who has the best Chakra control in your class so that I can teach some of you basic medical ninjutsu." Tsunade explained to her daughter.

Before Moriko could reply, Tsunade's eyes focused in on the sword Moriko was carrying. "You want to learn kenjutsu?" She asked her daughter with a doubtful tone. Moriko thought about it for a minute before nodding. "I thought it would be cool." She said and Tsunade shook her hair in exasperation. The group of five sat around the table and began eating.

"Where is Shizune-nee?" Moriko asked her mother with furrowed eyebrows. Tsunade ruffled her daughter's perfect hair. "She is on an escort mission to Suna, so she won't be back for a while." She explained and Moriko nodded her head. After dinner Tsunade bribed Jiraiya into doing the dishes while she went outside with the three academy student.

"Genma-chan, remember, you have to be my target for this jutsu I am learning!" Moriko said with excitement. Genma sighed and nodded. Moriko began forming seal before she sunk into the ground. Genma looked around for her. "Where did she- AH!" He yelled as he was pulled down so only his head was showing and Moriko rocketed above the ground.

"When did you learn the head hunter jutsu?!" Genma yelled from his spot in the ground. Moriko giggled as she looked at Genma. "I started learning it last week, you just didn't pay attention." She said and Genma sighed. "Can I come out yet?" He asked and Moriko shook her head.

"This is your punishment for tickling me earlier!" She told him with a grin. "Then why isn't Raido in the ground too?!" He cried and Moriko shrugged. "It was your idea." She said with an air of finality that she had learned from her mother. Tsunade laughed at her daughter but went to help Genma out of his predicament. "I will bring you guys home, Mori-chan, come say good bye to your friends." Tsunade told her daughter.

Moriko ran up and pulled both of them into a hug. "I will see you guys tomorrow!" She stated with a grin and both of them hugged her back before leaving. When her mother came back, the two Senju continued their Taijutsu training.

When they stopped Moriko smiled up at her mother through her sweat soaked bangs. "Since I was never good with a sword, you are going to have to get Shiranui-san to teach you." She told her daughter who nodded. "What are your weights up too?" She asked and Moriko thought for a minute. "They are at 32lbs." She said and Tsunade nodded. "By of the academy your weights will be up too 150lbs." She said knowingly. Moriko smiled and kissed her mother's cheek.

"Kaa-chan, who will be taught medical ninjutsu in our class?" She asked and Tsunade thought back to the list. "You, Teijiro, Hana, Iruka, Rin, Izumo, Hayate, and Aoba." She said and Moriko nodded. "Those are the students with the best chakra control." She said and handed her mother a scroll. "Is this a good start for medical ninjutsu?" She asked and Tsunade looked over it.

"Yeah, it's decent, I will teach you the basics with the rest of your class and if you are really good I will keep training you in more difficult things." She promised and Moriko nodded and ran up to her room. Moriko took off her weights and sighed at the feeling of freedom. She quickly unwrapped the bandages before stripping off her clothes and running to the shower. The blonde Senju quickly washed and dried herself before putting on a sleeping gown.

The small Senju went to her mother's room and walked in. Tsunade was sitting in bed, writing on a blank scroll but looked up when Moriko came in. "Can I sleep with you tonight Kaa-chan?" She asked and Tsunade nodded with a small smile. Moriko crawled into Tsunade's bed and curled up beside her mother. "I love you Kaa-chan." The younger Senju said before she fell asleep.

 **Well, Moriko is kind of overpowered but if you think of it, there has never been a female prodigy in the series. There was Madara, Tobirama, Orochimaru, Minato, Neji, Sasuke and now Boruto. Whereas the females are normally stuck in healer roles. So I am changing things up a little, there will be male healers and female prodigies in this story and they will kick butt!**

 **Hope you liked it, please no hate comments.**

 **Yours truly,**

 **Lady Tami**


	3. Chapter 3

Moriko shot out of bed and towards her closet to immediately begin dressing. She put on her customary dark blue shirt and shorts, and her green skirt. Moriko wrapped her arms with bandages and did the same with her legs before she wrapped her weights around. Finally, the blonde Senju pulled on her gloves and her shoes.

The young Senju quickly pulled her hair into a messy pony-tail before she went down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Kaa-chan, are you going to pick me up from the academy today?" She asked her mother who was sitting at the table already. Tsunade looked up at her daughter. "Of course I will be there." She replied and Moriko nodded. Yesterday everyone had been talking about the celebrations their parents were going to hold if they passed their academy exams.

'I probably won't get a celebration.' She thought with a shrug. 'Though I really should, so should Hatake-san, we are three years younger than everyone in our graduation class.' She thought with an amused smile before her face turned sombre. "Kaa-chan, could Hatake-san and his father come over after the graduation ceremony?" She asked and her mother's eyebrows raised. 'Well, his father is having a hard time after the mission failure…' She thought. Instead of answering, Tsunade simply nodded.

Moriko wolfed down her breakfast and got up, rocketing out of the house and towards the academy. 'After today I am going to be a real ninja!' She thought as she hopped from roof top to roof top. The platinum blonde almost ran past the academy because she was caught up in her thoughts. The youngest Senju jumped down from the roof and landed in front of Genma. Her best friend yelped and jumped back, immediately pulling a kunai from his pouch and holding it.

The familiar sound of Moriko's laughter caused Genma to blush lightly and put the kunai away. "Sorry Moriko-chan." He said with pink cheeks. Moriko gave him a wide smile before scanning the field. Her eyes landed on Kakashi. "I will be right back Genma-kun." She said before she spun around and walked towards the gray haired boy. Kakashi looked up at the smiling blonde in front of him. "Hey Hatake-san, I was wondering if you and your father wanted to come to the Senju compound after the ceremony to celebrate being the two youngest graduates?" She asked the small masked boy.

Kakashi's eyes widened fractionally but he jerked his head in a quick nod. Moriko's smile widened significantly. "Awesome! Well, I have to go before Genma-kun and Raido-kun hurt themselves, I will see you later Hatake-san!" She said before she turned away, her long blonde pony-tail swinging behind her. Kakashi watched her walk back to the two boys who were constantly by her side. The gray haired boy watched as she ran the last leg of the distance and tackled her two best friends to the ground.

"Alright class! Everyone head over to room 104 and wait for your name to be called, then you will perform the exam and if you pass you will be rewarded your hitai-ate along with your ninja license." Biwako said and watched as her classes eyes widened before they rushed to get to room 104. The class sat nervously as they waited for their names to be called. The very first person to be called was a short boy named Tokara. The boy had short brown hair and carried a heavy gourd on his back.

One by one the aspiring genin were called in alphabetically, so when Asuma was called, Moriko knew her turn was coming up. The platinum blonde looked over at Raido who had already tied his hitai-ate over his forehead and smiled. 'I don't even have to worry about this exam, I will pass' she thought to herself. When Asuma came out of the room after fifteen moments Moriko walked passed him and gave him a high-five as she entered the room.

"Ok Moriko, I want you to replace yourself with anything in the room." One of the chunin proctors said and Moriko grinned devilishly. The young Senju focused her chakra and made the hand sign. The next thing everyone knew, Moriko was sitting in the chair and the chunin who had spoken was looking around confused. When he finally figured it out his eyes swivelled to Moriko and he glared before stomping back to write down her grade on the jutsu.

"Next is the henge. I would like you to henge into one of your classmates." Were the instructions. 'I know Genma the best…' she thought as she henged herself into one of her best friends. She got every detail right, down to the slight tan line he had on his neck from where he wore his choker. All the chunin in the room nodded and wrote down her grade. "Finally, we would like you to make as many clones as you can." Biwako said with a smile at her student.

Moriko smiled back and concentrated her chakra. "Clone Jutsu!" She said and there were instantly twelve exact copies of the small Senju in the room. All the proctors' eyes widened as they looked around. "Congratulations Senju Moriko, you are now an official genin of Konoha." One of the chunin said as he handed Moriko her hitai-ate with a smile. "You are also the second youngest person to graduate the academy this year." He announce and Moriko nodded before rushing out of the room.

When she saw her two best friends she hugged them tightly. "Eh, Moriko-chan, not that I don't like your hugs… but it is my turn for the exam…" Genma stated and Moriko flushed in embarrassment before she released them. Genma rushed into the room and left Moriko with Raido. "I'm sorry Raido-kun, I have to go, come by tomorrow or later this week if you can. If not, I will see you next Monday!" She said before she rushed over to where her mother was standing with Kakashi and his father.

Moriko ran towards her mother and tackled her in a hug. If Tsunade was anyone else she would have went flying from the force her daughter slammed into her with. "Congratulations Moriko-chan." The medic nin told her daughter with a smile. Moriko smiled back before she turned to Kakashi. "Congratulations Hatake-san, I'm sure you made rookie of the year." Moriko said with her usual smile.

Kakashi's cheeks heated underneath his mask. "Thank you Senju-san, I have no doubt you made First Kunoichi." The young Hatake said politely. Moriko frowned. "Eh, Senju-san doesn't really suit me… call me Moriko." She told him and he nodded. "Kakashi, then." Was his reply. Above them Sakumo and Tsunade were laughing lightly at how formal their children sounded. Tsunade put her hand on top of Moriko's head. "How about we head back to the compound?" The older Senju suggested.

The group of shinobi walked the distance to the Senju compound while exchanging polite conversation. "Moriko, how is you medical training coming?" Sakumo asked the young genin. Moriko sighed and looked down. Tsunade smiled soft at her. "Moriko is great at taijutsu and ninjutsu, and despite her amazing chakra control, she isn't taking to medical-ninjutsu the way I thought she might." The Sannin said and Sakumo nodded.

"In the jounin community there is a lot of talk about having a medic in each team. Can she at least provide basic care or trauma care?" Konoha's white fang asked and Tsunade nodded quickly. "She knows how to use it. She just isn't made to be a medic-nin, she has the chakra control but not the temperament. However there are several of her classmates that may have futures in the field." Tsunade said. Sakumo smiled weakly down at the young Senju. "Don't worry about it Moriko, not many people are made to be medical ninjas." He told Moriko and the platinum blonde laughed softly.

"I didn't want to be a medical ninja, I want to break the stereotype." She said plainly and Sakumo raised his eyebrow in question. Moriko sighed. "Think about it, every prodigy we have ever heard about has been male, except Kaa-chan but she is the best medic in the world the only other ninja skill that she is recognised for is her taijutsu. There aren't many male medic nins, just like there aren't many female prodigies. So, instead of going into medical ninjutsu, I am going to become the best kunoichi in the world, even stronger than the Sannin!" She stated with a wide smile. Sakumo laughed politely.

"I have never believed in anyone else's dream as much as I believe in yours. I hope you and Kakashi can help each other get stronger." The white fang said and Moriko nodded with a smile at the older Hatake. "Kaa-chan, will Oji-chan and Nee-chan be there tonight?" Moriko asked her mother and Tsunade nodded, at the questioning look she was getting from the two Hatake's she simply replied with "Jiraiya and Shizune."

Moriko looked over at her former classmate and now comrade. She just didn't understand Kakashi. No matter how many times she tried to talk to him he only ever gave her short responses or ignored her completely. He was the rookie of the year yet he didn't gloat. He was the youngest person to ever graduate from the academy, at the age of five. The boy was humble but had a cool to the point of cold exterior. "Kakashi-san, would you like to spar with me for a bit before dinner?" She asked her fellow genin.

Kakashi looked up at being addressed and quickly nodded. Moriko smiled, 'he is similar to me, training is the best bonding experience.' She though triumphantly. When they got to the gates of the Senju compound Moriko grabbed Kakashi's hand and pulled him towards the private training field. "Ok, are we including ninjutsu or is it just a taijutsu and kenjutsu battle?" The young Senju asked.

"I don't see a problem with using ninjutsu." Kakashi replied which made Moriko smile. Shizune and Jiraiya came out of the house when they heard her voice, and along with Sakumo and Tsunade gathered to watch the two top students spar. Kakashi and Moriko backed up from each other so that there was a significant distance between them. "You were really strong at the beginning of the year, and you have probably gotten stronger, so don't think I will let one of your hits land." Kakashi called across the field making Moriko giggle slightly.

Just like all of their earlier spars, the two genin stood waiting for the other to make a move. 'He is probably expecting me to attack with taijutsu first… so if I start off with a ninjutsu it might throw him off…'Moriko thought to herself then she thought of which jutsu to do. Moriko grabbed a few shuriken and threw them towards Kakashi before jumping high in the air.

'Tiger, Ox, Tiger, Rat' Moriko thought as she made the hand signs. "Water style: Water bullet jutsu!" She called as she sent fast bullets towards Kakashi. The gray haired genin dodge quickly and responded by speeding through his own seals. "Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" The younger genin made a huge ball of fire that was heading towards Moriko. The blonde genin made a tiger seal before placing her hand in front of her mouth. "Water Style: Water trumpet jutsu!" The flames were doused by the large jet of water that Moriko had created.

The two genin landed on the ground across from each other. Moriko drew her katana from her back and rushed towards Kakashi who immediately drew his tantō. The clashing of metal resounded through the field. Moriko jumped back and stabbed her katana into the ground. "Water style: Gunshot Jutsu!" She called and Kakashi had to dodge to the right to avoid the fast traveling water. Moriko drew her katana and rushed towards the off balance genin.

Kakashi managed to block her attack, but both the katana and tantō went flying. Moriko pursed her lips but clenched her fist and went in for a punch. True to his word, Kakashi did not get hit in Moriko's advance, but he also couldn't fight back, he had to keep dodging. On the side lines, Tsunade grinned at Sakumo. "Moriko will be able to keep this up longer than Kakashi." She told him and Sakumo nodded. "I have no doubt, but Kakashi's brain rivals a Nara's, he will find a way out." He replied and Tsunade grinned more. "Moriko isn't just physically strong, she is a great tactician also." She stated and Sakumo smiled. "I don't doubt it."

On the training field Kakashi was starting to get weary of dodging, and each time Moriko's hand got closer to him. 'It's a close distance so I shouldn't use a fire technique… what should I do?' he thought to himself. The next time Moriko's fist came flying toward him he dodge sideways but quickly got close to her. The gray haired genin delivered a solid kick to Moriko's chest that sent her back a bit, but most of all gave him time to retreat.

Moriko stood up and brushed the dirt off herself. Looking around the clearing she couldn't see Kakashi. This would have scared anyone but her. Moriko squatted and laid her hand on the ground. 'So he is underground? The head-hunter technique?' she thought to herself. Moriko looked over at her mother and grinned before pumping chakra into her fist. Moriko punched the ground while releasing the chakra and the ground split and broke. Kakashi was forced out of his place underground and back onto the training field. Both Sakumo and Kakashi's eyes widened fractionally. "Wow…" Both the gray haired shinobi as they looked upon the younger Senju.

On the sidelines Sakumo turned to Tsunade. "Do you know who they are making her Sensei?" He asked the female Sannin. Tsunade shook her head. "I know who the Sensei's are this year, but not who hers will be." Tsunade said with a frown and Sakumo' lips turned upwards a bit. "They are going to put her on a squad with Shiranui Genma and Namiashi Raido under Kushina Uzumaki." He told her. Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows. "But aren't the First Kunoichi and Rookie of the year normally on the same squad as the dead last?" Tsunade asked and Sakumo nodded. "Normally, but this year is different. They are trying to keep civilians off of squads with shinobi born from clans. It's because of the situation with Iwa, the number of skirmished have increased. They are trying to make well balanced squads with clan born shinobi versus civilian born shinobi. The reason they are doing it is so that the clan born shinobi can excel faster, and the Sensei's of the civilian born teams can be more focused on the basics. The Sandaime might think there won't be a war, but no one else is fooled" Sakumo explained.

"Who is Kakashi going to have on his team?" Jiraiya asked and Sakumo smiled. "He is going to have Nohara Rin and Uchiha Obito, under Namikaze Minato." He said and Tsunade and Jiraiya's eyes widened. "Both the rookie of the year and the most promising medic of her age bracket… under Jiraiya's prized pupil." Tsunade said and Sakumo nodded. "So many prominent shinobi are Sensei's this year, Inuzuka Tsume, Might Dai, Haruno Mebuki, Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato, Uchiha Mikoto, Nara Yoshino, and Orochimaru are the Sensei's of the clan born shinobi this year." Sakumo said which caused Jiraiya and Shizune's eyes to widen.

"Does the Sandaime think it will get that bad? He is almost insuring that is will be the strongest age group so far." Jiraiya stated and the others could only nod. On the training field things were quite literally heating up. Kakashi had just finished a series of seals. "Fire style: Phoenix flower Jutsu!" He called, sending a volley of small fire balls towards Moriko. "Water Style: Water wall!" She called and created a wall of chakra imbued water protected her from the jutsu.

"What is Moriko's natural affinity?" Sakumo asked and Jiraiya smiled. "She has two and both are very strong. When she was tested half the paper crumbled right to dust, and the other half was literally liquefied." He told the jounin. Sakumo's eyes widened. "She really is like a second coming of Tobirama." He muttered to himself, unfortunately Tsunade heard him. She began questioning him on what he had just said. Sakumo watched the sparring season instead of answering her questions.

At the same time both Kakashi and Moriko made a tiger seal. Both genin were about to drop the weights they wore and they would have if Jiraiya hadn't interrupted them. "Ok kids, how about we stop for now?" he called and both genin looked over at him before nodding.

"Good match Kakashi-san!" Moriko said with a smile towards the rookie of the year. Kakashi nodded in agreement, though by the slight crease at the side of his eyes, Moriko could tell he was smiling. The two genin walked towards their audience. Moriko looked at her mother who was smiling at her. "Good job Moriko-chan, now, since it is your graduation day Shizune has been cooking all day to make sure it is great." Tsunade said and Moriko smiled. "Great because after that spar I feel like I could eat an Akimichi sized feast." Moriko stated and Kakashi agreed with her.

Tsunade looked at Sakumo. "They are either going to be best friends or the ultimate rivals." She told him and he laughed but nodded in agreement. The five shinobi entered the main house and walked towards the dining room. On the table were many different kinds of food. From Onigiri to Udon and everything in between. Moriko smiled as she sat in front of the table. "Itadakimasu!" She said before she began helping herself to some of the foods that were on the table. The rest of the shinobi smiled at her and began helping themselves to food.

Moriko looked over curiously at the younger of the two Hatake's at the table. "Eh, Kakashi-kun, how are you going to eat with your mask on?" She asked and Sakumo smiled. "It's a technique all Hatake's learn, he casts a partial henge on his face so that it appears like he is still wearing his mask." He explained and Moriko nodded in understanding. "Why does Kakashi-san wear the mask?" She asked Sakumo. The older Hatake laughed a little. "It's an old clan tradition, you wear the mask until certain circumstances are met." He explained vaguely, this time Moriko didn't nod in understanding.

The meal was mostly silent, the occasional small talk was exchanged. "Kakashi-san, what are you planning on doing until next week when we find out our teams?" The platinum blonde asked the younger Hatake. Kakashi thought about it for a minute. "I am probably going to train, try and perfect some jutsu that I am working on, maybe go replace some of my kunai and shuriken." He said calmly. Moriko nodded in agreement. "That is a good idea." She said before continuing to eat.

Dinner came and passed quickly and when it was done the two Hatake men left the Senju residence to make their way home. Once they left Tsunade called her daughter into the library. Moriko walked in to see her mother and Shizune there. "Now Moriko-chan, since you are starting your genin life I am going to put a seal on you, this is my Byakugō no in seal. This seal will store bits of chakra over time and if you ever have a life threatening injury, you simply release the seal and it will heal you." Tsunade told her. Moriko nodded and walked over to her mother.

Tsunade made a complicated series of hand seals. Then placed her finger on Moriko's forehead before channeling in some of her own chakra. Where her fingers were there was now a purple diamond. Moriko smiled at her mother when she was pulled into a tight hug. "Kaa-chan, why doesn't Nee-chan have one?" She asked her mother and Tsunade smiled. To the left of the duo Shizune pulled back her bangs to reveal a purple diamond.

Tsunade let go of her daughter and handed her a scroll. "This is a scroll on the art of sealing, also known as fuinjutsu. I have studied it and so has Jiraiya, since you didn't take to medical ninjutsu, I thought maybe I could pass on this skill." Tsunade said. 'It also helps that your sensei will be one of Konoha's fuinjutsu masters.' She thought to herself.

Moriko's eyes widened and she hugged her mother. "Thank you so much!" She said excitedly before running upstairs to start reading. Moriko's bedroom was swiftly beginning to look like a library. Every week the platinum blonde would by a new scroll or a new book to add to her collection. One wall was covered by a book case that was quickly beginning to fill. Moriko sat down on her bed and opened the scroll she had just gotten. In it were instructions on how to start. The first was chakra control which Moriko had down. 

The next exercise was calligraphy, and to practice neat writing, so Moriko fetched a blank scroll and began practicing her calligraphy.

 **The next week:**

After a week of perfecting her calligraphy and learning how to create basic sealing scrolls. Moriko was eager to improve in the art of sealing, but first she had to get to the academy. Moriko dressed like she normally would, except today she wore her hair more similar to how Tsunade wore it. Moriko pulled her hair into two low pigtails and brushed her fringe the same way her mother did, next Moriko braided the two pigtails. Lastly, Moriko tied her Hitai-ate around her waist and she was ready to go. Moriko ran down stairs and ate a quick breakfast. "Bye Kaa-chan!" She called after she had eaten and Moriko set out on her way to the academy.

Barely able to contain her excitement, Moriko ran most of the way to the academy, only stopping briefly to say hello to the owner of the weapons store. Moriko arrived in the yard in front of the academy to see that neither of her best friends were here but Kakashi was. Smirking to herself Moriko sneaked around and silently approached the gray haired genin. "Boo!" She whispered in his ear and smiled when he tensed and spun around, drawing his tantō at the same time.

Moriko giggled at the expression on his face. "Sorry, Kakashi-san, I had to!" She said through laughter. Kakashi relaxed slightly as he looked over at her. "What have you been up to for the past week?" He asked the Senju. Moriko smiled. "Oh you know, training, getting stronger, practicing fuinjutsu." She said nonchalantly. Kakashi rolled his eyes. Moriko turned and walked towards the academy. "I want to wait in the class room." She said and was soon joined by Kakashi.

The two sat next to each other and Moriko pulled out a blank scroll. "Ok, so this is the most basic thing fuinjutsu technique, but it's the only one I can do." She said as she wrote different symbols on the scroll. Next she pulled her katana off her back and placed it on the scroll. Finally, she laid her hands on the scroll. "Seal!" She said and the katana disappeared in a puff of smoke. She quickly unsealed her katana and attached it to her back once again.

Instead of putting the scroll away she rolled it up and handed it to Kakashi. "A gift from me to you!" She said with a smile. Kakashi took the scroll and put it in his holster. "Thank you…" He mumbled embarrassedly. The two sat in silence and were soon joined by Genma and Raido, who struck up conversation. Finally, Biwako came into the room.

"First of all, congratulations to Kakashi who is our rookie of the year and to Moriko who is our first Kunoichi." Moriko and Kakashi turned and high fived each other. "Ok, all of you who are here have graduated the academy and will now be put under the command of a jounin sensei who will train you and take you on missions. Eventually you will have the option to take the chunin exams and progress, after that you will no longer need your sensei, but until then you are to respect them and follow all of their orders." The Hokage's wife said, before taking out a scroll.

"Team 1: Gai, Ebisu and Aoba. You will be under the command of Might Dai. Team 2: Yugao, Kotetsu and Izumo. You will be under the command of Mebuki Haruno. Team 3: Hana, Yamato and Iwashi. You will be under the command of Tsume Inuzuka. Team 4: Rin, Kakashi and Obito. You will be under to command of Minato Namikaze." Biwako had to pause because of the outbreak of whispers how the rookie of the year was under the command of one of Konoha's best ninja. After the whispers stopped, Biwako was able to continue.

"Team 5: Asuma, Kurenai and Iruka. You are now under the command of Mikoto Uchiha. Team 6: Moriko, Genma and Raido. You are under the command of Kushina Uzumaki. Team 7: Tokara, Ibiki and Hayate. You are under the command of Yoshino Nara. Team 8: Anko, Teijiro and Goro. You are now under the command of Orochimaru." Another outbreak happened. Moriko looked over at her best friends and smiled, she was happy she was on the same team as them.

Biwako continued listing names and their new sensei's. "Wait here and your jounin will come collect you." She said once she had finished listing the names. The minute she had finished saying it, the door opened and in came four of the jounin sensei's. Minato, Kushina, Mikoto and Orochimaru were all there to collect their teams. Moriko quickly hopped up and ran up to her sensei.

"Ok I am the jounin in charge of team six, let's go to training ground 6." The leader of team six said. Moriko followed behind her new sensei. Kushina had long red hair that was tied up in a pony-tail, with two pieced framing her face. She wore her hitai-ate over her hair and across her forehead. She was wearing a short sleeved dark blue shirt with matching pants and a dark green jounin jacket. Moriko smiled at her sensei and looked back at her team.

Her two best friends were whispering between each other, occasionally looking up at Moriko and Kushina. The platinum blonde furrowed her eyebrows but kept following behind Kushina. When the group got too the training ground, Moriko jumped onto the ground and laid her hand down. She then turned and nodded to Genma and Raido who jumped down on either side of her.

From across the field Kushina was observing her new team. 'They already act like a team.' The redhead thought to herself. "Ok team, so first we are going to get to know each other, then we are going to do another test." Kushina told him. The three genin looked at each other before walking closer to their new sensei. "Well, my name is Uzumaki Kushina. I love ramen, training and my husband Minato. I dislike traitors and people who slack. One day I hope to be the greatest kunoichi in the hidden leaf!" The redhead stated passionately. Moriko perked up at her Sensei's goal. "You next." Kushina said as she pointed to Genma.

"My name is Shiranui Genma. I like training, senbon, my family, and my two best friends, Moriko and Raido. I dislike sour food and genjutsu. My dream is to become a strong ninja so that I can protect my friends and my village." The senbon chewing shinobi said. Kushina's eyes widened. 'They are best friends? They are going to need minimal teamwork training, so the bell test is out.' The jounin thought to herself. She nodded at Raido, gesturing for him to go.

"My name is Namiashi Raido. I like training in taijutsu and kenjutsu, I also like my friends. I dislike people who give up without trying. My dream is also to become a strong ninja so that I can protect my loved ones." Raido said, rubbing his hand along the bandage that ran across his face. Finally Kushina turned to Moriko and gestured her to begin.

"My name is Senju Moriko. I love my friend, family, training and dango! I dislike lazy people and spicy food. My dream…no, my goal is to become the strongest kunoichi in the world!" She stated fiercly which made Kushina smile. 'She reminds me of myself…' The jounin thought to herself.

"Ok, normally a genin team is given a second test to see if they are capable of becoming a team. You guys scraped my idea for the test, so now we are going to spar. I will only use part of my strength but if you can keep up with me for an hour, you pass." Kushina explained. Raido looked weary but Moriko and Genma nodded enthusiastically. Kushina nodded at her team. "Ok, come at me with the intention to kill or you will get nothing done." She stated as she dropped into the Uzumaki taijutsu stance. The Uzumaki stance looked vaguely like the Hyuuga stance, but a more solid version, that focused on exterior damage.

Moriko looked at her teammates. Genma had taken the senbon out of his mouth and was now holding it in his hand. Raido had un-sheathed his blade. Moriko smiled as they looked at her. Genma and Raido's eyes were both telling her to make the first move. Moriko thought for a minute before raising her hand into a ram seal. 'Ram, bird, boar, monkey, ram!' She thought as she made the seals. "Water Style: Water Gun jutsu!" She called before blasting a high speed jet of water from her mouth. Kushina quickly jumped out of the way but as she landed Genma came rushing at her.

Genma threw a volley of senbon at her which she quickly dodged. The senbon wielding genin looked over and nodded at Raido who was now behind Kushina. Raido slashed with his sword, Kushina blocked with her own kunai but quickly had to jump away when Genma continued his senbon assault. Raido pulled away and tried cutting at her legs. The red haired jounin jumped into the air.

Moriko jumped high into the air and made a tiger seal. "Water style: Gunshot!" She called and spat out a fast, hard ball of water. Kushina quickly used the substitution jutsu and replaced herself with a log. The redheaded sensei looked at her team. Moriko looked at her teammates and when they nodded she smirked. 'Good thing Oji-chan mainly trained us with ninjutsu.' She thought. Moriko laid her and on the ground and felt for Kushina. When she realised her sensei was close her smirk widened.

Moriko made a tiger seal and slammed her hand onto the ground. "Earth style: Earth waves!" She called as the ground began making violent waves. Genma and Raido who were standing behind her were unaffected, but Kushina was having a hard time standing up. When the waves stopped, the Uzumaki barely had time to adjust before her team was rushing at her again. 'They have teamwork that would make the Ino-Shika-Cho trio proud.(5)' Kushina thought to herself.

Kushina avoided their attacks, and retaliated with her own, mostly focusing on taijutsu. The red haired jounin was halfway through the seals for a jutsu when the timer went off, signalling the end of the hour. Kushina dropped her hands and smiled. "Good job team, as of today, you will be under my command. I have two rules in the field. Don't get killed and don't let your friends get killed. I hope we will work well together. Now, we can continue sparring or we could go on a mission." She told her team. 'Please say spar, I hate D-rank's' the redhead though to herself. The team thankfully replied with sparring and dropped into their respective stances.

Moriko was about to form the seals for another jutsu when she felt another presence approaching. Moriko touched her hand to the ground and instantly recognised the four signatures coming toward her. Kushina had obviously noticed them too because she told her team to stop. Moriko looked over to see Minato and his team approaching. "Hey Minato-Sensei! Kakashi!" She called from her spot on the tree. Minato smiled up at Moriko and his smile only widened when he saw his wife, who was putting away her kunai.

"We sensed some pretty amazing chakra coming from this area and thought we would check it out." The leader of team four said with a boyish grin. "Oh, I was just giving them their secondary test." Kushina replied and Minato laughed. "Not the bell test?" He asked, noting the lack of bells attached to his wife. Kushina shook her head. "My team are already best friends with each other." She said and Minato's eyes widened. "Lucky! My team doesn't work to well together… but I will change that!" He said with a thumbs up pose that looked similar to Might Dai's.

Minato turned to Moriko. "How are your sensor abilities coming along?" He asked the platinum blonde. Moriko's brown eyes sparkled. "Amazing! I can now tell how strong someone is by feeling their chakra with my ability and I can feel chakra that's too close to me without touching the ground!" She said excitedly. Minato walked closer and ruffled her hair. "Maybe we will play tag again soon." He said and Moriko smiled brightly. "Anyway, it's getting late, but I was wondering if maybe our teams could train together a little before we all go get something to eat." Minato suggested. Kushina nodded immediately. "Moriko, you and Kakashi can probably learn a lot from each other." Kushina said but Moriko shook her head.

"I am feeling a little exhausted, I might just work on chakra exercises with Rin, even though I don't want to be a medic, I am still the one with medical training on our team." She stated and Kushina smiled brightly at her. "Well said!" The redhead said with a grin. Moriko moved and sat on the ground, soon being joined by both Minato and Rin. Kushina moved to help the boys with the more physical training. Minato smiled at the two girls. "I have a new chakra exercise that I am pretty sure neither of you have learned yet, it's a variation of the leaf training." He stated with a smile.

As always, Moriko perked up at the thought of learning something new and Rin looked excited at the prospect of gaining better control over her chakra. Minato reached into his pouch and pulled out two thin metal objects, Moriko instantly recognised them as senbon. "Ok, so in my hand are senbon that are always near me, they have been coated in my chakra. Your job is to first make the senbon float, by only using your chakra, then to make them spin." He instructed. Moriko smiled and instantly grabbed a senbon. Rin also reached forward, albeit a little more hesitantly.

Moriko folded her legs and straightened her back. The platinum blonde closed her eyes and focused on pushing her chakra into her hand. Moriko tried to send the chakra to coat the senbon, but Minato's chakra was resisting. The young Senju added more chakra and was surprised when the senbon flew up in the air. Instantly Moriko's eyes snapped open and she grabbed the senbon out of the air.

The platinum blond looked over at Minato who was smirking. "It's not as easy, the amount of chakra has to be exact, or that will happen." He told her. Moriko nodded and closed her eyes once more. Moriko was focused on the senbon, slowly adding more chakra. The platinum blonde believed she was making progress until a large shout of, "Ow! Those senbon better not be poisoned!" broke her concentration. Moriko growled and pulled a kunai out of her pouch and tossed it.

The blonde's aim was true and the Kunai embedded itself in Genma's thigh. The genin gave a shout of pain as he fell. Moriko stood up and stalked over. "Why did you do that?!" Genma yelled at his best friend. Moriko smirked. "You broke both mine and Rin's concentration, now what if that had happened when someone was in desperate need of healing. Then, either Rin or I could have potentially had someone's death on our hands." She growled. Genma trembled in front of the irate genin. "I-I'm sorry Moriko-chan, Rin-san." Genma stuttered.

Moriko's eyes softened and she knelt down, pulling the kunai out of her friend's thigh and quickly healing him. When Moriko stood up there was a soft smile on her face. "I'm sorry for throwing a kunai at you." She stated sheepishly. Genma grinned and pushed himself off the ground. "Don't worry about it, I deserved it." He stated as he ruffled the shorter girl's hair. Moriko pouted up at him and fixed her hair. 

"On that note, how about dinner? Kushina and I are paying." Minato suggested. Moriko readily agreed and ran over to Minato. Genma stared after her before shaking his head a bit and following. The group of eight made their way over to Ichiraku's upon Kushina's request. When they got there, all of them put in their orders. Kushina had ordered almost as much as all of the genin combined. "I wonder how team kenjutsu is coming along." Raido said out of nowhere. Moriko smirked. "Probably great, though it's surprising that you weren't put on that squad." She said. Minato looked confused.

"Who is team Kenjutsu?" He asked and all the genin laughed. "Izumo, Kotetsu and Yūgao." Rin said with a smile. "Ok, why are you wondering though?" He asked and Obito smiled. "Yūgao is kind of hot headed and Izumo and Kotetsu are frankly ridiculous." The young Uchiha said. Minato nodded in understanding.

"How about Anko's team, they are under the command of one of the Sannin, which must be cool!" Rin said with a smile, though it wasn't shared by Moriko or either of the jounin. Moriko actually shivered slightly. "Yeah and he is supposed to be the strongest of the Sannin." Obito said, the moment he said it he felt a very angry presence beside him. Obito looked over and realized a little too late that he was sitting beside Senju Moriko, daughter of Tsunade, who had been tutored by Jiraiya all her life. Obito shivered. "I mean, he is supposed to be , but the others are probably a lot stronger than him…" He stuttered.

Rin leaned over to Minato. "I feel a little bad for Team Moriko, she is very scary…" The brunette told her sensei. Minato nodded in agreement. "Kushina isn't much better." He told his student. Rin looked at team six with fearful eyes. Minato then remembered something. "Moriko, Kakashi showed me the scroll you made! I didn't know you were studying fuinjutsu!" He exclaimed, this of course caught Kushina's attention and the two jounin were now looking at Moriko. "Eh, yes I am, I just started though." She said sheepishly.

"You did really well on that scroll. Lucky for you Kushina and I are both level ten seal masters, and can start you on the official training." The Namikaze said with a goofy grin. Moriko's eyes lit up and she smiled. "Really?! I find it really interesting and would like to do it!" She said excitedly. Genma and Raido smiled at their best friend who was eager to get stronger. 'We better get stronger so we can keep up with her.' They thought at the same time. Moriko was discussing her training with Minato and Kushina.

"Well, I will take you on as my official apprentice once you make chunin, but until then I can still train you. So can Jiraiya and Tsunade, they are both level eight." Kushina said with a grin at the younger Senju. Moriko nodded enthusiastically. Kushina turned to her two other two team members. "Raido, you are really strong in taijutsu and we will keep working on that, but you are weak in genjutsu and chakra control, so we will have to work on that. Genma, you are decent around the board, with strong taijutsu skills. How about we do all around training, with a strong focus on ninjutsu?" She suggested. Both male genin nodded eagerly.

"Ok, so every day I want to meet at training ground six at eight o'clock in the morning. We will train until one o'clock, then we will go to the mission's assignment office and get a mission." She told her team and smiled when they nodded in unison. Kushina turned and smirked at Minato who was looking at her with jealous eyes over how easy her team was.

After the meal was finished, Kushina and Minato paid for the bill before leaving the genin to themselves. Moriko looked up at the darkening sky. "I better get home, I still have to practice with my Kaa-chan. Good night." She said before jumping onto the roof and running back home.

 **Every graduation year there is the rookie of the year which from what I've observed is the top male academy graduate, and then there is the First Kunoichi which is the best female graduate.**

 **Might Dai is supposed to be the 'eternal genin' but this is fanfiction so he won't be, he will be one of the jounin Sensei's**

 **Ok, so Kishimoto said that Kakashi likes wearing the mask because some ninja want to be mysterious, but I saw a headcanon like four or five years back about how the Hatake's wear their masks until they fall in love, so if they never fall in love they die with no one who isn't their parents having seen their face, and I personally loved it so that's where it came from and the idea is not mine.**

 **Byakugō no In is the strength of a hundred seal**

 **Here I am obviously referencing Inoichi, Shikaku and Choza**


	4. Chapter 4

Moriko groaned as she rolled out of bed. Each and every day Kushina-sensei worked them harder than the day before. Apparently she had started a competition with Minato over whose genin team was better. On long missions, when they stopped to camp, Kushina would give them survival training and tips about how to stay undetected in enemy territory. Moriko, Genma, Raido, and Kushina proved to be an amazing team. Completing every mission that was assigned to them. Today, marked three months of Team Moriko, and now Kushina was calling them to their training field on their day off.

Confused, Moriko dressed quickly in casual clothes. Loose dark blue pants and a dark green muscle shirt, her hitai-ate tied around her waist, and her ninja sandals on her feet. Moriko walked down the stairs to see her mother and Shizune at the table with sad eyes. 'I will ask about it later.' She said as she left the Senju residence and jumped through the trees. Moriko landed in the field to see Kushina and Minato looking at her.

Moriko furrowed her eyebrows and walked towards them silently. Kushina gestured for Moriko to sit down. Moriko sat down and soon was joined by Genma, Raido, Obito, and Rin. When Obito walked into the clearing Minato stood up. "So, we are here to tell you something that could potentially affect the way Team Minato works, and the way Team Kushina works with us." Minato started and Moriko looked around. 'Kakashi isn't here…' She thought with pursed lips.

"Last night, Sakumo Hatake committed suicide, Kakashi also isn't letting anyone into his room." Everyone looked surprised by the news but Moriko's face crumpled and she looked like she was going to cry. "What is wrong?" Kushina asked, rushing over to her student and wrapping her arms around Moriko. "I knew Sakumo…. He would come over to the compound with Kakashi… he became like an uncle to me." She admitted, tears falling down her cheeks.

The tears were quickly joined by Kushina's. "He was my sensei when I was genin." Kushina admitted, sniffling slightly. Moriko cried for a few minutes before whipping her eyes. She looked up with determined eyes. "I will get Kakashi out of his room." She promised before shrugging of Kushina's arms. Moriko ran out of the clearing and towards the Hatake residence. Minato stood up after she left. "Leave this to Moriko, but don't expect Kakashi to be the same as he was before. He idolised his father, and this will be a large shock for him." He said before taking off behind the young Senju.

Minato got to the compound just in time to see Moriko literally kick Kakashi out of his room. "How dare you." The small Senju growled at Kakashi, who didn't even want to put up a fight. "How dare you dishonour his memory by sitting here and sulking?" Moriko's voice was laced with venom and she was glaring down at Kakashi.

Minato hung back and decided not to interfere yet. Moriko picked Kakashi up by his collar and held him at eye level. "You are going to stop sulking. You are going to go and rejoin your team, and you are going to love your team, because they are your family now. You are going to go on missions. You are going to progress. You will not sit here any longer and do nothing, am I clear?" She asked, her voice deadly serious.

Kakashi's eyes widened and he nodded. He was not looking as calm and collected as he normally was. His gray hair was lying flat, his eyes were rimmed with red, and his clothes were rumpled. Moriko let go of Kakashi and he stood up by himself. "You aren't alone anymore, we are here for you. Both your team and my team." Moriko said softly, she dragged Kakashi into a hug. Kakashi let himself be hugged, but didn't move to hug her back. Moriko let go of him and moved over to the door.

"I will see you at dinner, come by the Senju compound, you can stay for a while." Moriko called over her shoulder before leaving the house and running through Konoha, towards her home. Moriko's composure shattered the minute she was away from the Hatake residence. The small Senju began running full speed towards the Senju compound, not stopping until she was in the large field in front of her house. Jiraiya was sitting on a bench in front of the house and was not surprised when Moriko barreled into him.

"What's wrong Moriko-hime?" He asked softly, not actually needing an answer. "H-he's gone Oji-chan…. I didn't even know he was suffering." She said through shuddering breaths. Jiraiya rubbed her back comfortingly while pushing warm, soothing chakra into her. Moriko's tears slowed down and her breathing calmed slightly. "This is your first time losing someone you knew, and unfortunately, it will not be the last time. You need to remember them, and it's their memory that will make you fight stronger." The Sannin said, continuing to rub Jiraiya's back.

After a long time, Moriko finally calmed down. "Do you think it will be ok if Kakashi lives with us for a while?" She asked quietly and Jiraiya looked down at Moriko with a surprised look. "You really are your mother's daughter, she was already thinking of taking in Kakashi." He said, a soft smile appearing when Moriko's eyes brightened. "So why don't we go clean up the guest room a bit for Kakashi?" He proposed and the two of them took off, racing each other towards the guest room.

Even though Moriko had never met her father, she never felt like she didn't have one. Jiraiya had always been there for her. He was the person who taught her how to throw a kunai, how to perform her first jutsu, and was constantly bringing her new books and scrolls for her library. After cleaning up the spare room, Moriko went to the Senju library and pulled several scrolls that she believed Kakashi would enjoy and set them on the desk in the spare room. Moriko smiled sadly at the room before going back outside.

Jiraiya was currently writing something so Moriko decided to meditate. Moriko sat in a lotus position and closed her eyes. She calmed her breathing and stretched her senses out. She could hear the birds, the business of the street that ran along the Senju compound, the gentle waves in the large pond, and the gentle wind blowing through the trees. Moriko slipped deeper into her meditation and cut off her sense of hearing, leaving her with only her sensor ability to know if someone was approaching.

Instead of the interruption she normally received while meditating, this time Moriko was able to come out of the state by herself, and when she finally did, the sky had darken considerably and the sun was setting. Moriko placed her hand on the ground and found that Kakashi was currently walking towards the Senju compound. Moriko smiled sadly and went to meet him at the entrance.

Kakashi approached, a small bag slung over his shoulder, full of scrolls that contained his things. 'I hope Tsunade doesn't mind me staying…' Kakashi thought to himself, looking up to see his closest friend standing there with a small smile. "Come on, I will show you your room." She said before turning, her long blonde hair, which was left loose, swung behind her as she walked towards the main house in the Senju compound.

Kakashi followed her into the house and up to a room. Inside the room was a simple bed, dresser, desk, and a shelving unit. The gray haired genin looked around and noticed various things. A plant on the desk, along with several scrolls, a dark grey blanket on top of the green ones that were already on the bed, and a few more decorations. 'She must have prepared the room for me.' He thought, smiling slightly under his mask.

"My room is right across the hall if you need anything, Kaa-chan says you can stay as long as you want… On your desk are a few jutsu I thought you would be interested in, along with a note from Minato-sensei." Moriko explained, glancing over at Kakashi. "Anyway… I need to go to a fuinjutsu lesson with Kushina-sensei. I will be at training ground twelve if you need me, though you are welcome to come. Oji-chan is outside working on something, maybe you can ask him to spar with you…" She suggested before nodding and dismissing herself.

Kakashi unsealed some of his belongings and put them around the room to make it feel more like his. He then looked at the jutsu on the desk before picking one up and going outside. Jiraiya looked up from his work briefly before going back to it, which allowed Kakashi to learn the jutsu mostly by himself. Occasionally Jiraiya would offer a piece of advice, but it was never straight forward and Kakashi often had to spend time trying to decipher it. 'Snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse, tiger' he thought as he made the signs, molding the chakra and expelling fast paced bullets of fire.

Once Kakashi had accomplished the jutsu he slumped down, completely exhausted. He looked up when a shadow loomed over him to see Jiraiya extending a hand to him. "You are probably really exhausted, you used a lot of chakra today." He said. Kakashi grabbed his hand and let himself be pulled up.

"Tsunade will have dinner ready soon, and Moriko should be home soon." Jiraiya explained, turning and walking into the house. "How is Moriko's fuinjutsu training going?" Kakashi asked and Jiraiya laughed. "The only other person who I've seen be that good is Minato, this comes easier to her than anything else." Jiraiya said and shook his head.

"By the time you are thirteen, she might already be a seal master." He said, sitting down at the table. Kakashi sat with him, a thoughtful look on his masked face. "How practical is fuinjutsu?" Kakashi asked and Jiraiya raised his eyebrow. "It can be pretty practical. Fuinjutsu can be used to erase memories, bind movements, seal demons, and prevent targets from escaping. The one problem is that unless you are very good, it takes a long time to set up." He explained and Kakashi nodded. "So Moriko is slow at putting seals up?" The silver-haired genin asked and Jiraiya shook his head.

"Right now Kushina and Minato have Moriko training on each seal she learns until she can do it perfectly, in minimal time. They won't teach her a new seal until she has perfected the previous one. Kushina has also withheld theory lessons until Moriko perfected the movement seal." Jiraiya said, a fond smile on his face. At the moment the door banged open and a burnt Moriko stepped through the door. Jiraiya's eyes widened when he saw her.

"What happened?" He asked, looking over his best friend's daughter with a concerned look. Moriko smiled widely at him. "I finally got to learn the chakra cancelling barrier, the first few times didn't work out." She stated, looking down at her burnt arms. "How good is your barrier?" Jiraiya asked, leaning forward in curiosity. Moriko grinned widely. "I can now stop most B-ranked jutsu with it." She stated proudly, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Ok kid, do you want to put your money where your mouth is?" Jiraiya challenged, and Moriko was not one to back down. "Of course old man, my barrier will stop any B-rank you send at me." She stated proudly, getting ready to go back outside.

"Why don't we wait until tomorrow to test that theory?" Tsunade suggested as she walked into the room, dinner held in her hands. Moriko's eyes widened at the food and she ran towards the table. "Yes Kaa-chan!" She said, sitting eagerly. Tsunade laughed at her daughter and set the food down on the table, letting Kakashi get his first. "So the chunin exams are in a few months." Tsunade said offhandedly. Moriko nodded and smiled.

"Kushina-sensei asked us yesterday I we wanted to participate. Genma-kun and Raido-kun really want to, so we are going to take less missions and focus more on training." Moriko said enthusiastically. Tsunade smiled at her daughter and looked over at Kakashi. "What about your team?" She asked and Kakashi thought about it for a minute.

"Minato-sensei hasn't asked us yet, but I think he is preparing us for the exams. He and Kushina-sensei have a bet going on whose team will make chunin first." Kakashi stated and Jiraiya simply shook his head. "That boy never stops." The white-haired Sannin muttered to himself. "You do realise there is a high probability you will have to fight Moriko." Jiraiya said to Kakashi and the genin nodded.

"I know, and I don't look forward to it." Kakashi stated simply and Moriko giggled. "I hope you do well Kakashi." The young Senju said and Kakashi nodded as if to say 'you too.' After dinner, Moriko went up to her room to practice her writing a little more and Tsunade helped Kakashi with his chakra control. It was late in the night by the time the entire Senju house hold had calmed down and finally fallen asleep.

 **A few months later : The first day of the chunin exams.**

Moriko was up before dawn on the first day of the chunin exams, packing things and getting ready. Moriko was no longer wearing her customary outfit. Today she was wearing dark blue pants that went to mid shin, along with regular dark blue shinobi sandals. Her ankles were still wrapped with bandages, along with her wrists and a portion of her thigh. On her right thigh sat a kunai holster that was plain black, though it had a seal on it so that only she could open it. A kunai pouch and a scroll pouch sat on the back of her waist

Moriko had changed her regular green gloves for shorter dark blue gloves that had metal plating on the top, with the Senju symbol engraved in it. Her shirt was dark green, high collared, and hard lighter green trim on the bottom and along the neck. Moriko had her hair up in its regular pony tail. Her hitai-ate was tied around her right arm. Finally, Moriko attached her katana to her back.

Moriko ran downstairs, pausing briefly to say hello to Kakashi who was just coming out of his room, and into the kitchen to make breakfast. Moriko made a breakfast large enough for both her and Kakashi, knowing that she won't be eating properly for the next few days. Kakashi came down the stairs just as Moriko was setting the table for breakfast. Kakashi sat down. "Thank you." He mumbled. Moriko smiled at him.

"Do you have any idea what the chunin exams will be this year?" Moriko asked Kakashi and he paused his eating for a minute. "All I know is it is in three different parts, the las part being a one on one tournament fight." Kakashi stated before continuing to eat.

After breakfast Moriko cleaned up and Kakashi went to get ready. Moriko left the Senju compound well before Kakashi and went to locate her team where they were told to meet up. Just outside of the main park in Konoha sat Genma and Raido. Moriko ran up to them and sat down. "Did you bring your papers?" Moriko asked and her team mates nodded, causing her to smile.

The three of them talked for a while before they were finally joined by Kushina. "Now, I can't accompany you there, but I will give you this advice. Trust each other, come up with a code word, and guard each other with your life." She said before she hugged them and wished them good luck. "You better head to the academy, which is where the first stage is being held." Their Sensei said before disappearing in a Shunshin.

Team eight got up and proceeded to the academy. When they got there, there was a table for them to check into. The chunin nodded and told them to proceed to room eleven. Inside the room were all the other rookie genin that were taking the test. Moriko laid her hand against the wall and focused. "They have separated the rookies from everyone else, the others are going into different rooms." Moriko told Genma whose eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Moriko schooled her expression into an expressionless one and choose a seat in the middle row, at the end. Raido sat on her left and Genma sat on her right. Moriko's hand was resting on top of her Kunai pouch, waiting for something to happen.

When the clock struck 0900h the doors slammed shut and would not open no matter how hard they tried. Moriko took one look and saw a complex locking seal. Moriko felt a large chakra mass moving towards them and pulled out a kunai, keeping it concealed under the table she was sitting at. With a loud bang, a tall blonde figure appeared in front of the class. Moriko tightened her grip on the kunai in her hand.

"My name is Inoichi Yamanaka and I will be the proctor of your first exam." He stated, looking around the room at the rookies. "Your first test is a strategy test. I will give you a scenario and with your team you are going to have to come up with a solution. Throughout the scenario, I will add details that could make you change your entire plan, or, you could keep to the original plan." He said and handed out pieces of paper and pencils to everyone in the room.

"This mission starts as a simple escort mission. You and your current squad, along with one more, are body guarding a Konoha Diplomat on their way to Kusagakure, which is surrounded by enemy nations. You are operating in a four man cell. What formation do you use?" He asked.

Moriko looked over at Raido who was thinking. Raido raised his hand. "Are we allowed to use barrier jutsu so that other team can't hear us?" He asked and Inoichi's eyebrows raised before he nodded. "If you know them, use them." He told them and Raido nodded at Moriko. Moriko pulled four seal tags out of her bag and placed them around the three of them. "Sound can get in, but not out." She stated and Raido nodded.

"We are going to go with a diamond formation. One on the ground ahead, one on the ground behind. One on each side, hidden in trees." Raido stated and Moriko nodded and wrote down their formation. "He never said what rank the mission is, so assume it is starting at a C-rank." Raido said and Moriko wrote down a list of supplies they would need for a C-rank escort mission.

"You are now approaching the border between Fire Country and Plant Country, which contains Kusagakure. So far you have only encountered a few bandits who tried to rob you. At the border, there is a group of Iwa nin, with who we are currently in a war, They will probably try to deny you entrance to the Plant country or fight to kill you, how do you proceed?" Inoichi said and team Moriko nodded and looked at Raido.

"Remove all signs that you are a ninja. Try to pass as a civilian family who is relocating to the Plant country." He stated after a long minute. "If you have any ninja gear, conceal it the best you can, leaving only a katana or wakizashi showing. If they ask, state it is for protection from the bandits." The brunette strategized. Moriko continue to write down their plan, adding small details, like how to appear more like a civilian, along with details on how to conceal chakra in case of a sensor ninja.

Moriko looked around and saw Kakashi whispering to Rin and Obito, the former of which was scribbling notes on a piece of paper. Kakashi looked up at Moriko and nodded at her, she simply turned back to her team. Raido had his hands folded in front of him and Genma was leaning back in his chair, a thoughtful look on his face. Inoichi cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"You manage to get past the ninja blockade and pretty far into Plant Country when you are attacked by two Takigakure shinobi. Both of them appear to be average chunin, but they say there is a team close by who will come after you. A battle could risk alerting the other team nearby, but running away would allow the two Takigakure shinobi to inform the team themselves, giving descriptions of what you look like, how many of you there are, and how fast you are traveling. Which do you choose?" This provoked a long silence from Raido, whose eyebrows were furrowed, his eyes showing an internal debate on the better option.

"You have to fight them. Fight to kill, or knock them unconscious, whichever comes first. If they are unconscious, Moriko can seal their memories so they don't know we were ever there. If we kill them we would have to be moving incredibly fast after that because their team would come looking for them. We would also have to get rid of the bodies so that if they have a tracker, they can't identify our scent or our chakra signatures." Raido said, his lips pursed in a thoughtful look.

"But what if our fight alerts the other team?" Genma asked, his senbon moving from one side of his mouth to the other. "Set a trap. Two of us would engage the Taki shinobi, one can set traps, and the last person can be left to guard the client." Raido added and Genma nodded. "It should be a trap that knocks them unconscious, so that we can wipe their memories after and they won't know what happened." Moriko said, already writing it down.

"Somehow, you have managed to get past the Takigakure shinobi and make it to Kusagakure, who have their own shinobi. Just after the diplomat has finished their business, Kusagakure is attacked by Amegakure who is trying to get their power back after Hanzo, what do you do? These are shinobi who want every Konoha shinobi dead, they want Kusa shinobi dead, and they don't care if civilians die." Inoichi added onto the scenario, adding another layer of complexity.

"We would want to disguise ourselves as Amegakure shinobi, at least until we can get out of the village." Raido stated frankly. "We don't try to help Kusagakure, even though they are an ally. Our main priority is making sure the diplomat makes it back to Konoha alive." He reasoned and Genma looked like he wanted to object, but wisely stayed quiet. While Moriko was writing, other genin were furiously trying to make their strategy sound realistic.

"Finally, Iwa has reinforced the Plant Country border, there is now no way to get back into the Fire Country from Plant country, what do you do?" Inoichi asked his final question before sitting on the desk in the front. Moriko looked over at Raido and could tell they were thinking the same thing. "We would have to go through Earth country to get to Wind Country, who we have a treaty with." Moriko stated and Raido agreed but Genma didn't.

"How would we get through? They would kill any foreign shinobi they find, it is almost better to try and go through Amegakure." Genma said and Moriko smiled at him. "That is it, they would kill any shinobi they find. We disguise ourselves as refugees from the attack on Kusagakure and pass through Earth country into Ishigakure, where we can get new supplies, it is only a two day trip." She explained and Genma's eyes widened in realisation. "From there we proceed to wind country." She said, writing down the plan. Moriko added some final details such as watch duty overnight and food rationing.

After a few more minutes, Inoichi cleared his throat to get their attention. "This assessment is now over, please bring up your plans." He instructed. Moriko quickly dismantled the barrier and brought their plans forward. Team eight was printed on the top of the two paper-long plan.

"Please wait here, I will be back in a few minutes with the results." Inoichi said before using Shunshin to leave the room. Moriko looked at the thirteen teams who mostly looked nervous, except for Kakashi's team, who looked relaxed. After a few tense minutes, Inoichi appeared in a puff of smoke.

"I would like to congratulate teams one through eight for passing the first portion of your exams. Teams nine through twelve, you can try again next year." He said, still clutching the papers in his hand. The blonde proctor walked up to the door and dismantled the seal. "Please proceed to training ground forty-four for the next part of your exam." He instructed. Moriko smiled at her team mates and hugged them close. "Good job guys, let's go to the next part!" She said with a large grin.

 **Ok, so next chapter will be the second and third parts of the chunin exams. I am sorry for having so many long periods of time and only focusing on important things, but I have like 20 years to cover, and don't want this story to be over 500k. Once Naruto's generation is born there will be fewer timeskips, mostly because I have a more canon plot to go with.**

 **Comments are always loved.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Lady Tami**


End file.
